bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Caius Dëwytt
Caius is a young Zasshu and the newest member of the Dashing Eight. His partner is Natsuko Emiya. 'Appearance' Caius haves light skin complexion with white hair. His attire consists of a usual Quincy outfit. His shirt is a white, form-fitting, high-collared tunic with a cyan outlining and a cross at the near top of the collar. Most of the times, he wears a white, ankle-length cloak over his attire and a hood attached to the cloak's collar. 'Personality' Caius is rarely seen smiling or expressing positive emotions, being almost constantly avoiding others which has been considered shyness by Shirubī, but considered as being timid by Dearg. He is usually seen frowning or generally being anti-social. Caius does not handle stress very well, often experiencing feelings of extreme anxiety whenever he is given a task to complete--something that is most likely Post Dramatic Stress Disorder, a result of his father's physical abuse. This, in addition to his general anti-social and timid behavior, has given him the reputation of being highly unpredictable and prone to breaking down. Apart from being easily frightened and prone to committing unpredictable actions, Caius has also shown signs of paranoia, often coming up with negative ideas and hitting negative conclusions to simple actions. When under extreme stress, he has also been known to retreat into his "happy place", which is his inner world. His inner Hollow has groomed him in to thinking that he is Caius's Guardian and the only thing that can protect him, a ruse he uses so he can easily gain access to his body whenever he wants. By contrast, Dearg keeps warning him that his inner Hollow is lying to him, whom Caius was groomed to believe by his Hollow, to believe that Dearg would only lie and try to manipulate him as his father did, causing a strain on their already weak relationship. Although, despite his untrusting and timid personality, he remains part of the Dashing Eight. Others mistake this as a step in his "recovery" but truth is, he is afraid to leave the gang, more specifically, afraid of what they might do if he leaves, and how Dearg will respond to the news. 'History' Caius was born after Konnur Dëwytt and Yvonne Dëwytt, being the youngest sibling. His father and mother were Rüdiger Dëwytt and Nataschä Dëwytt, who were all pure-blood Quincies. Seven years later, a Espada had engaged in combat with his mother, his older brother and sister, and killed them. Rüdiger had managed to force the Espada to retreat and took Caius to the hospital. This was when Rüdiger changed and resorted to drugs, alcohol, and Reishi sniffing.(Yes, this is a thing, Mangetsu.) As a child, before the accident, Caius mostly interacted and trained with his best friend, Riordenn Leverett, who was another Pure-blooded Quincy from another family. He was also encouraged to do his best and fight for justice by Riordenn. As a result of this, Caius would later attempt to kill Rüdiger but did not carry out because he became afraid of what might happen if he failed. He eventually grew up in verbal and physical abuse by Rüdiger and would later graduate from High school for law with a high scholarship, a graduation his father did not attend. Later, he attended a year of College for law study but was falsely accused of murder by Riordenn, who was being blackmailed by Rüdiger who also committed the murder himself. Despite being young, he was charged for a life sentence and sent to prison, where he was beat up almost everyday and fallen in to a state of depression, thinking constantly of suicide, and allowed himself to be attacked by a Hollow because he was too afraid to kill himself. However, the Hollow was a Burīdā, and left after his bite, leaving a terribly injured Caius behind to Hollowify. Uniquely, his soul was not destroyed or entirely taken over, as his Hollow preferred to feed on Caius's agony instead. This resulted in Caius being manipulated and deceived by his Hollow to kill Rüdiger. Unfortunately for Caius, this increased his own agony, causing his Hollow in to tricking Caius to commit more murders, his victims included Riordenn and his family, whom he was tricked to torture, to kill innocents and political figures, until he was confronted by Ekotsu Raiken. He nearly killed Ekotsu but was saved by Sutairuzu Ebāsetto and Zarusu Shikara. With all of their combined efforts, they all finally slain a fully Hollowfied Caius. This resulted in Caius being sent to Hell for a unknown period of time, but he still retained all of his former abilities and memories, making him a Togabito with Quincy and Hollow abilities. He would later break the gates of Hell and attempt to live in solitude. He escaped the Shinigami but not Dearg Dallahang. Dearg asked him to join his new gang called the Dashing Eight, ensuring him he will be protected from the other Shinigami. Caius agreed and later underwent a special training. He was given a asauchi and used the "Urahara Tensai" Method, which was the act of forcing a immense amount of spiritual pressure in to one's Asauchi, and "personalized" it within a week, and obtained Shikai and Bankai within a month using the "Nimaya Oetsu" Method, the act of forcing your Zanpakuto spirit outside of the inner world and train with it. Despite having a Zanpakuto, he is not a Shinigami, and was confirmed to be a Zasshu, a spiritual being who ascends from the Three Main Boundaries, to become a perfect being with the abilities of all the three races, by Dearg. He eventually meets the other members of the Dashing Eight, and simply hides his face but nonetheless, they accept him and was paired with Natsuko Emiya. Some unknown time later, he gets possessed by his inner Hollow and Hollowfies, resulting in a fight with Shirubī Sofiria, Kyoku Kaito, Toriki Kaito, two ranked officers, and was finally defeated by Dearg Dallahang, although his power boost did catch him off guard. He was then sent to Jasutin Rakiden for help on controlling his Hollow, but Jasutin states he is progressing "unusually" but should be more stable. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' 'Equipment' Golden Cross: ''A Golden Cross that was once wielded by Nataschä Dëwytt, and was passed down from the ancient members of the Dëwytt family to their youngest. It's the last thing he wields of his mother and seems take peace and feel relived when he holds it. It's also used to active his bow, '''Regen Tränen'. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Natural Abilities' Immense Spiritual Pressure: Although, his spiritual pressure isn't at the level of most members of the Dashing Eight, it's still above Captain Level standards. Unlike other members, he isn't in a forced Shikai state, however, he sometimes changes in to Shikai randomly, but this occurrence is not common. Unnamed Ability: A ability from unknown origins, but Caius possesses the ability to understand people and almost exactly sympathize with them if they are hurt. He can sense their evil emotions and detect their lies, as well as tell if they are "those kind of people without a heart." Oddly enough, this doesn't seem to work with his inner Hollow for unexplained reasons. Death Foretell Ability: A ability from unknown origins but most likely from his Human side, is the ability to foretell the death of someone close to the fore teller, a considerable amount of time before they die. This was first used when he had repeating dreams of his entire family dying, and again when he got a vision about a old man, during his high school Life. Togabito Powers & Abilities Teleportation: The ability to teleport short to long distances. He turns in to water before he teleports and scatters from many drops and reforms at the desired locations. He can travel very far, shown by him reforming from the lowest level of Hell to highest level within seconds. Water Manipulation: He possesses the ability to create water at the palm of his hands and manipulate it. He can create multiple things like armor of water, or sword-shaped waters, and manipulate nearby natural water. Liquify: He can liquify himself and turn in to water at will. This allows him to turn in to a mist of water and reform once more or manipulate himself. Shinigami Powers & Abilities Hollow Purification: When a Hollow is sliced with a Zanpakutō, it is cleansed of the sins it committed as a Hollow, and is led into the Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Souls that live in the Soul Society are reborn again into the Human world. Expert Kido: Caius was seen using Hadō #4. Byakurai and Sentan Hakuja. 'Zanpakuto' Tengoku Doroppu(天国ドロップ,"Heaven Drop"): In its sealed form, it looks like a regular katana. It has a circular, jagged tsuba and the blade appears to be chipped and worn out as well. The It has a black hilt with white wrappings that are mostly scratched and cut, with some hanging down from the hilt. : Shikai: Its release command is "Fall"(転落,Tenraku). In shikai, his Tsuba becomes a blue needle-spiked ball, the needles are wrapped loosely in white ragged cloth that is extended from the hilt, which have multiple needles as well, but they don't seem to hurt Caius. The hilt is loosely covered and wrapped in white cloth, the bottom constantly oozing out water, suggesting the hilt is made entirely of water. The blade becomes a grey zig-zaged blade and even more chipped than before, a few visible cracks on its blade, and constantly ooze water as well. :: Shikai Special Ability: Tengoku Doroppu can generate acidic water that burns through most things. Every swipe leaves a wave of the water, and can generate a mist of its own acid-like water. : Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. : Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed. Quincy Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Caius can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel his techniques. *'Hirenkyaku Master': Caius is very well trained in Hirenkyaku, is able to keep up with Shirubī Sofiria, despite her incredible talent in Flash Step, and see most of her moments. 'Spirit Weapon' Regen Tränen(雨涙,Ame Namida, Lit "Rain Tears"): Caius's bow is solid and shaped like a huge cross with a three circles in the middle. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Caius can gather the reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow can destroy multiple buildings within the Seireitei, and kill multiple Hollows. **'Die Erste Plattform'(最初の平底舟,"The First Platform"): Caius creates a large circle above his target in the shape of a six-sized cross and a circle that connects the tips. On Caius's command, it fires down thousands of arrows per second. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Oddly, Caius's Hollow mask has never been seen or explicitly shown. It has only been referenced to be very symbolic of Caius's mental state of being. His fully Hollowfied form has been shown in a silhouette, being roughly humanoid in appearance with multiple ripped articles of clothing, some suggestions of fur, claws, and two large horns. He summons his mask in a "cutting" manner, "clawing" his face off to "reveal" the mask beneath, as Caius puts it. Although, unknown if his irises become yellow, and gains black sclera and pupils, its most likely all the above with red irises instead as all instances of him being possessed show red irises and grey sclera. Like all "others", his voice has a slight Hollow echo to it. Even without a complete mask, he gains access to certain abilities when just a portion of his mask is generated in the form of a small cross on his nose. :Power Augmentation: While being possessed or donning his mask, Caius's Hollow powers augment his Togabito and Quincy powers, and enhance his Zanpakuto's attack power. :*'Augmented Attack Power': When being possessed, his Zanpakuto became noticeably stronger, able to catch Dearg by surprise and send him flying into a mountain. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While wearing the mask or being possessed, his spiritual pressure was said to be incredibly heavy and dense, commented by Leanan Sidhe to be incredibly warped and generally demented due to the current tug on Caius's mental health from his past abuse and his inner Hollow's manipulation. :*'Enhanced Strength': While being possessed, he is notably more stronger, capable of stopping Kyoku Kaito's blade with his mere back palm and even deflecting it. He was also shown to have grabbed a projectile from Erisshukā Shusuke, and even shattered his Zanpakuto in its Bankai state, something which indirectly led to his death at some time later. :*'Enhanced Speed': While being possessed, he was able to match Dearg's movements and nearly catch Shirubi a few times. :*'Enhanced Durability': His durability is increased, he tanked a hit from Shirubi's thunder, and emerged visibly unharmed, he continued to pursue her. *'Cero': While being possessed, he charged a dark blue cero at Kyoku Kaito, which was enough to send him through the forest, with a few broken ribs. 'Trivia' *Shirubi mentions never seeing his eyes, and thinks that aside from Dearg, no body else has probably seen his eyes. *He is considered a Zasshu, despite not being part Shinigami. *Caius was described by Natsuko Emiya, to have a extremely destructive nature, but didn't give any details. Further more, Jasutin Rakiden references Caius as "more stable", possibly referring to his "destructive" nature. **Despite being "destructive", he has never shown said destructive side of him. 'Quotes' (Caius to Shirubī Sofiria) "I don't want companionship, just solitude. I hate being forced to do something." (Caius to Natsuko Emiya) "I don't want to be partnered. I'd prefer to just be alone." (Caius response to Dearg Dallahang glaring at him when he gets too close to Dearg.) "S-sorry." (Caius's panicked reaction to the Wandenreich) "Quincies? oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no ,no. I can't be around Quincies, I don't want to see them. None of them, at all." (Caius to a unseen SternRitter) "I'm n-nobody! not a Quincy, I'm not a Shinigami neither! I'm none. None of those. I'm just a nobody." 'Navigation' Dashing Eight